


nightingale with a voice of longing

by Szmaragd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Claudia has PTSD, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Singing, callum who
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Новый мир, старые проблемы: Клаудия расплачивается за темную магию, а Рейла не знает, в силах ли она помочь. Они встречают полнолуние в Зедии и говорят - вновь.А еще Рейла не умеет петь.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 1





	nightingale with a voice of longing

_ “Иногда мне кажется, что трава умирает от моих шагов.” _

Клаудия улыбалась, когда говорила это. Шутит — решила Рейла и засмеялась вместе с ней. Им вторили мелоритки и журчание ручья неподалеку.  
Полнолуние они встречали в Зедии, выбирая для этого самые заросшие и извилистые тропинки:  _ мне вряд ли будут рады _ .

Клаудия и на сокрытой за старыми корнями поляне сидела бы, капюшон до бровей надвинув. Рейле повезло с нее плащ ее безобразно длинный и черный стянуть:  _ спокойно, деревья на тебя зла не держат.  
_ Она шутила. Клаудия даже улыбнулась. Рейла решила, что все в порядке.

Что все тревоги сдуло ночным ветром.  
И правильно: полнолуние же. В такой час тревожиться и грустным мыслям отдаваться, считай, неприлично.  
Для этого есть целых двадцать девять других дней.

Клаудии давно пора было отвлечься.  
Рейла только жалела, что раньше не уговорила ее выбраться в Зедию: верила, наивная, в “мне здесь лучше” и “к чему лишний раз беспокоить”. Надеялась, что Клаудия сильная и справится — говорила же, что справится! Улыбалась:  _ все наладится.  
_ А потом у нее под глазами залегли тени, и пробежали красные жилки, и улыбка начала подозрительно дрожать.

Наладилось.  
Рейла сказала себе, что Клаудию теперь не оставит. И Клаудии тоже сказала:  _ ты же совсем паршиво выглядишь, посмотри только!  
_ Клаудия вздохнула.

Новый мир их обеих с ног сбил. Рейла еще нашла в себе силы встать и колени от пыли прошлого отряхнуть, а Клаудия — нет. Клаудия на это прошлое постоянно оглядывалась, цеплялась за него с отчаянием, повторяла без конца: о темной магии, об отце, о выборах, о крови.  
Она не жалела.

Но места в новом мире себе не находила. Твердила — с дрожащей улыбкой, — что места для нее и нет.  
Не теперь.

Рейла хмурилась.  
— Не смотри на мир так мрачно, — бросила она, вплетая звездные искры в венок.  
— Эй, я темная магесса, забыла?  
Ах точно.  
— Не ты ли говорила, сколько раз использовала ее для спасения?  
Клаудия опять вздохнула.  
Рейла возложила венок ей на голову, убрала ломкие пряди за уши и обхватила ее лицо.  
— Твоя жизнь… да и ты! не закончились на темной магии. Мы же говорили — ты мне это и сказала!  
Клаудия склонила голову, отдаваясь касаниям, и прикрыла глаза.  
— Да, — сказала она. Звездные искры в венке и белые волосы переливались в полнолунном свете.

Рейла запела.  
Петь она не умела: не учил ее никто. Помнила только ту колыбельную, которую напевал ей, еще совсем мелкой, Этари — Рунаан на миссиях пропадал, бывало, неделями, а она уже спустя пару дней начинала плакать и скучать. Колыбельная приносила мир в ее детскую душу.  
Клаудии вряд ли нужна была фальшиво спетая песенка.

Но у нее блестели глаза, а еще была ночь и полная луна, а еще цветы в венке загорелись чуть ярче, отзываясь на магию, а еще вспомнились заросшие тропы и грустный восторг в глазах Клаудии, когда над ее головой сверкнула перьями ночная птица, а еще Рейла до сих пор не знала, как выразить свое беспокойство, и свою заботу, и свою привязанность — и потому пела.  
Это показалось верным.

— Спасибо, — Клаудия уронила голову ей на плечо. — Это была магическая песня?  
— Едва ли, — Рейла обняла ее крепче. — Это просто колыбельная. За магическими можем заглянуть к Лужейн, она должна знать парочку.  
— Тогда заглянем. Можем уже завтра. Не хочу возвращаться.  
— Конечно.

Рейла согласна была и целый континент объехать, если бы это позволило Клаудии спать вновь спокойно и крепко.  
Она оставила поцелуй у нее на макушке, зыбким обещанием:  _ все будет хорошо. _


End file.
